


A Little Bit of Something

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, prompt fills, short works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: A place to keep my short explicit works that aren't FS. Ships/prompts/additional tags at the start of each fic
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 72
Kudos: 49





	1. Not Quiet

_A/N: Written for @acerobbiereyes for the prompt: “Do you think they can hear us through the tent?” + Quakerider?_

_Set during a summer camping trip, imagine they're all college students hanging out together._

#

Daisy bit her lip, trying not to make a noise as Robbie slid his hand up her inner thigh. He hooked her leg over his hip, the small tent they were in requiring them to be creative.

The summer air had cooled a little after the sun had sunk below the horizon, and the other people on the camping trip had got a fire going. It crackled merrily away, lighting up one side of the tent, but Robbie had pitched their shelter a little way from the others, under a stately pine, probably so that Daisy could take care of the other tent he’d pitched in his boxers.

“Being out here really gets you going,” she teased, nipping at his lower lip. “Makes you wild.”

“You make me wild.” Robbie moaned as she shoved a hand into his underwear to wrap around his stiff cock.

Robbie kneaded her breast, his strong, rough fingers finding her nipple and plucking it. She mewled, louder than she meant to, but it felt so good. All the fresh air and sunshine had made her incredibly horny. Daisy was sure she and Robbie weren’t the only ones feeling it, the science nerds had been making heart eyes at each other all day too.

With a soft curse, Robbie managed to get his jeans down. Daisy positioned the head of his cock at her opening, and he pushed in with a much louder curse.

“Hush,” she murmured even as she groaned from the delicious feel of his dick stretching her.

Robbie thrust in short, hard strokes. “What? Do you think they can hear us through the tent?” he grunted.

A chorus of laughter went up.

“We can hear you through the tent!” multiple voices responded.

Daisy’s face flushed hot. Oh no.

Robbie didn’t slow down. “Good for you,” he yelled back, which set off more chuckles.

Daisy whimpered as pleasure wound through her and started to build. She didn’t care too much that her friends knew what they were doing. They’d known as soon as she and Robbie had crawled into the tent together.

“You better not be quiet when you come,” he whispered in her ear. Robbie’s fingers found her clit and rubbed. “Or Hunter will never shut up about it.”

“He never shuts up anything anyway.”

Robbie snorted. “Well, let's shut up about him while I’m screwing you.”

“If you insist.” She muffled a moan against his shoulder.

Robbie’s fingers worked faster until they pushed her over the edge.

Daisy was absolutely not quiet.


	2. Missing Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: A Scis & Spies fic written for @2minutes2midnight for the prompt 60. “You have no idea how much i want you.” + S&S, please ;)?   
>  _

Bobbi bit her lip to keep from laughing at the worshipful expression of Fitz’s face. She lay on her back in bed, Jemma tucked against her side, both of them naked. They were celebrating, Fitz and Hunter having just returned from spending a month undercover.

Fitz hadn’t gotten more than his shoes off before he’d crawled into the bed and up her and Jemma’s bodies until his face was level with their chests. Now his eyes were darting back between her and Jemma while he grinned ear to ear.

“You have no idea how much I want you,” he said fervently and entirely to their boobs. Jemma giggled.

Hunter sighed dramatically from where he stood, undressing, beside the bed. “Oh, I do. I thought he was going to blow our cover.”

Bobbi grabbed the waistband of his jeans and pulled him closer. “Oh no, do tell.” She scratched her nails over his belly and Hunter’s face went a little dopy.

“Was Fitz making a bad husband?” Jemma asked, right before Fitz bent down and caught one of her nipples in his mouth. She made a noise that let Bobbi know she was a very happy Jemma.

“It was great for two days, then it was endless: ‘I miss the girls’ or ‘I wonder what the girls are doing’ or ‘I wish the girls were here’.” Hunter rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure by girls he meant your tits.”

Fitz let go of Jemma’s nipple and nuzzled into Bobbi’s chest. She tangled her fingers in his hair, relieved to have the boys back where they belonged. Coulson had told her it’d be too big a risk to even have her check on them, and only getting updates second hand had driven her crazy. “Well,” she said to Hunter. “Hurry up and get your pants off, and then Fitz’s, so Jemma and I can give you both the welcome home you deserve.”

Hunter lost his pouty expression. “I missed those orders, Bob.”

Her heart warmed. “And I missed your face.”

Hunter scrambled out of his jeans and climbed on the bed. He managed to get Fitz’s trousers off him as well, even though Fitz was no help.

He patted Fitz’s back. “Is this better?”

Fitz nodded.

“Good, because I nearly lost my mind from you moping over not having breasts to play with. He’s spoiled.”

Bobbi laughed at Fitz’s indignant huff. He raised his head to glare at Hunter. “Yeah, mate, I’m not the one who in the middle of being rogered suddenly decided to announce: ‘I miss pussy’.”

Hunter stuck his tongue out at Fitz, who promptly launched himself at Hunter, knocking him onto his back. They ground together, kissing wildly.

Bobbi snorted and rolled over to cover Jemma, though they both continued to watch their boys hump.

“I missed that sight,” Jemma said with a happy sigh. Bobbi agreed, rubbing her pussy against Jemma’s thigh to relieve some of the ache building there from seeing the boys go at it.

One of Fitz’s hands slid over, groping in their general direction. Bobbi guided it to Jemma’s boob, which Fitz palmed, making a happy sound.

Hunter broke the kiss. “Get over here, ladies, and get ready. This is about to get messy.”

Bobbi laughed, slapping Fitz’s ass as she crawled around to their other side. She cuddled in, kissing Hunter, and pushed her hand between him and Fitz to wrap around both their cocks. They weren’t the only ones that’d missed specific parts of their lovers. She was spoiled, too.

“Ride my face,” Hunter whispered, kissing her harder.

Bobbi didn’t think she’d ever heard anything more romantic.


	3. Don't Toy With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qukerider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n: Quakerider, for @acerobbiereyes from the prompt "we're you just masturbating?", cw: power exchange (minor)_

The clock ticked loudly. Robbie glared at it hard enough that if it’d ever done any evil-clock things, it would have burst into flames.

It ticked blithely on, obviously innocent.

He sighed.

The hands said it wasn’t that late, but every minute dragged.

Why the hell had he told Daisy he wanted to take things slow since his return? It meant he had his own room and far too much time to think. Robbie reminded himself that it’d been his choice, in order to give them time to get to know each other better.

Or he’d done it to keep from getting hurt because Daisy would discover just how broken he was and toss in the trash where he probably belonged.

Hunching forward, he massaged his temples. Not what he was supposed to be thinking. She’d be mad at him. His mind spun, nipping at the remaining tatters of his self-confidence. Daisy had told him earlier that she was always available to talk. That he shouldn’t hesitate.

He clenched his fists, then glanced at the not-evil clock again. It really wasn’t that late, and she’d probably be glad to see him. They could talk about something that’d put his mind at ease. Scheduled repairs to the water pumps or the last season of The Voice.

Robbie crept down the hallway, giving Fitzsimmons’ bunk a wide berth—nobody wanted to hear whatever they were doing—and stopped in front of Daisy’s door.

He lifted his hand to knock but paused when he clearly heard her say “Robbie.” Shrugging and guessing she recognized his vibrations even through the door, he opened it and walked into her bunk.

Daisy yipped from her bed. The sheet over her fluttered as it dropped on top of her, and a fast humming clicked into silence. Her hair was tangled and her face flushed. “What the hell?” she barked. “Don’t you knock?”

Robbie sniffed, overwhelmed by the musky scent hanging in the air. It took him a few long seconds to put it all together. His mouth fell open. “Were you just masturbating?”

Daisy’s face flamed red and she pulled the sheet over her head. It was all the confirmation he needed.

She’d said his damn name while getting herself off.

Screw slow.

Robbie sauntered over to the bed. One of Daisy’s feet stuck out from under the sheet, the toes painted bright red. She started to pull it back, but he grabbed her ankle, his thumb circling the point of her ankle. She moaned.

“Invite me to help, chica,” he said softly, and Daisy went limp against the mattress.

“No more slow?” she asked. The hopeful note in her voice pierced right through him.

“Invite me to help.” He pressed authority into his voice, willing her to obey.

Her foot flexed. “Help me please, sir.”

Robbie was glad she’d kept the sheet over her face because his wide grin would have ruined the commanding presence he was attempting to project.

He knelt on the foot of the bunk, dropped down on all fours, and nudged his way under the blanket. Daisy squirmed as he kissed his way up her thigh. He paused with his mouth over her pussy, inhaling her sweet musk. Even in the dark under the covers, he knew that he was exactly where he wanted to be.

“Robbie,” she moaned. He got his knees under him and pressed her legs wide apart. The hard length of her vibrator bumped his knee, and he picked it up. His thumb fumbled for the switch, turning it on to low. He held it not quite against her labia.

“Beg,” he said.

Daisy’s hips rolled, but he moved with the motion, not letting her touch the vibrator or his lips. His cock pulsed in the confines of his jeans, but it’d have to wait, he had a woman to please first.

“Please,” she whimpered. “Please, sir, I need to come.”

“I’m here,” he cooed, lightly pressing the toy to her pussy.

She mewled. “Sir, please.”

Lightly, he flicked his tongue over her. Her taste, rich and honeyed, nearly made him lose control. Daisy was already drenched, from thinking about him while she played with herself. While she wanted him. It made him burn for her.

He would always burn for her.


	4. Uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mackelena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: For anissa_qiaolian who requested Mackelena. Prompt “You’re not going out in that outfit" from Gort. Extra tags: power exchange, spanking (light), established relationship, fuzzy slippers_

Drinking coffee this late in the day would probably keep her up half the night. Elena took another long sip as she shuffled in her pink fuzzy slippers to the front door. She didn’t think Mack had brought in the paper that morning and she wanted to read the comics.

“You’re not going out in that outfit,” Mack said as she reached for the lock. Setting her coffee mug down with a thump on their entryway table, she turned to face him.

“What’s wrong with this?” she gestured at her ratty Hello Kitty t-shirt and yoga pants. She didn’t even have underwear or a bra on. It’d been that kind of day. Lazy days around the house were her favorite.

Mack, not dressed any more stylish than her, though he made even old sweats look good, stood at the entrance to their hallway with his arms crossed. He pressed his lips into a thin line. “Everything.”

She raised a brow. “I’m just getting—”

“Everything,” he interrupted. “Take it off.”

Oh.

Her heart fluttered. That’s what they were doing. Heat pooled low in her belly. She pulled her shirt off and pushed her pants down before kicking them to the side. Her nipples puckered in the cold air.

Mack growled an approval and stalked towards her. He cupped a large warm hand around her nape and tugged her against him. “Better.”

He kissed her, a demanding press of his lips against hers. She moaned, and his tongue darted in to possess her mouth. He’d been drinking coffee too, but he tasted sweet from all the sugar he used. Elena pressed her hands against the solid wall of his chest and made an appreciative noise.

Mack grabbed her wrists and broke the kiss. “What do you say?” he asked, voice rich and low. When they played like this she was supposed to ask before she touched him. It was one of the rules. But Elena often enjoyed being a brat, it always led to the best spankings.

“Can I touch you, Sir? Por Favor?” She gazed up at him from under her lashes.

“No.” Mack propelled her backward, his hands still on her wrists until her rear met the door. The cool wood made her gasp. Mack guided her hands to rest beside her shoulders. His dark eyes burned with heat and the silent command for her not to move.

Elena bit her lip and reached for him again.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrists again. “Naughty.”

“You’re so handsome, Sir. I can’t help it. I want to touch you.”

This time he pressed her back against the door harder and leaned in close to her ear. “I’ll give you what you need, Baby, but don’t you dare disobey again.”

Elena bit back a smile. “Si.”

He slid his palms around her hips and turned her to face the door. She put her palms flat against it, her breathing rapid and shallow. Mack caressed her hips, his fingertips dragging over her skin in a far too soft touch. Elena wanted more. Needed more.

He clasped her hips and yanked her rear towards him. She squeaked at the sudden move and slapped her palms harder against the door to brace herself. His foot tapped her ankles, forcing her to spread her legs apart. She arched her back as well, showing off her pussy to him. He liked when she did that and presenting him with it without being asked would be like her apologizing for being a brat earlier.

Mack cupped one cheek of her ass and squeezed. “Gorgeous.” She whimpered. His voice had slipped into the warm butter tone he used when he was really getting into his role. It always made her slick. He leaned in close, his body heat surrounding her along with the spicy scent of his cologne. She inhaled deeply, breathing him in. “You’re going to count.”

She nodded, her tongue feeling too clumsy to speak.

He straightened up, ran his fingers down her spine, and removed his hands from her.

Elena held her breath, hanging suspended in the moment. Waiting.

Mack’s hand slapped her ass, the sound sharp and the sting enough to make her mewl. The combination of pleasure and pain surged through her. Her clit ached for attention and her arousal dripped onto the floor at her feet.

“Count,” he said.

The word came out ragged with the bliss she knew he’d give her. “Uno.”


	5. Ride 'Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huntingbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: For @robotgort for the prompt: “I’m not sure if its a sexual thing or not.” for Huntingbird?_

“I’m not sure if it’s a sexual thing or not.”

Hunter paused mid thrust and looked down the length of Bobbi’s very nice body to where his cock was buried in her cunny. “What’s not sexual?”

Bob poked at the worn brown cowboy hat resting on his head. It was the only scrap of clothing he had on. “The hat.”

“Why did you insist I wear it then?”

She wiggled under him, spreading her legs a little further open in blatant invitation for him to keep going, but no, she’d started this line of reasoning, she could bloody well finish it.

“Well, you look good in it, but I think I like you in it, not the hat itself.”

Hunter braced himself on one hand and tugged the brim lower, shading his eyes. He tried to make his gaze flinty. Judging from Bob’s grin, he failed horribly. “Well, little lady,” he said in the worst western drawl he was capable of, “I mighty glad to hear I won’t find you using my hat without me in it to wank.”

Bobbi giggled, which felt torturously good around his prick. He slowly slid out and back in once. Her giggles cur off as she moaned loudly, clutching at his shoulders. Hunter would take that as a victory.

“Sorry, cowboy,” she said breathlessly. “But you’ve blown your cover. We in the colonies don’t say ‘wank’.”

“Bloody hell.” He exaggerated his accent which made Bobbi giggle again. Rearing back, he grabbed her hips to hold her still while he bucked into her until she mewled and her legs quaked. It only took a few swipes of his thumb and she came, her pussy pulsing around his cock.

He’d never get tired of feeling that, his Bob coming apart under him. Or on top, he wasn’t picky.

Speaking of, Bobbi clamped her legs around his middle and bowled him over, his prick still firmly in place. Being the badass she was, Bob also managed to nab his hat and settle it on her head as she rolled her hips.

“You are so wrong,” he gritted out as she moved, her breasts bouncing and her golden hair hanging around her shoulders, the hat tilted at a jaunty angle that made her look not only sexy but as cute as anything.

One of Bobbi’s brows rose. “About what?”

Hunter palmed her breast, kneading it. “The hat,” he lifted to meet her downward strokes, the musky scent of their combined arousal filling the air. “It’s absolutely a sexual thing. Ride ‘em cowgirl.”

Bobbi’s head dropped back as she laughed, but she didn’t stop riding him and he thrust up hard, coming with the sounds of her joy all around him.

He’d never loved any sound more.


	6. Taste Tested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scis & Spies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n: A little s &s for @bobbimorseisbisexual from their prompt “You want to do this right now? Even though we could get caught?” + S&S? --Happy early birthday!_

Jemma luxuriated in the middle of the huge Alaskan King bed. She stretched her arms overhead, arching into Hunter’s kisses as he planted them in a line down her belly. She moaned, enjoying the warm press of his mouth against her skin.

“Hush,” Hunter murmured as he nudged her thighs apart with his knee. “Are you sure you want to do this right now? Even though we could get caught?”

“Bobbi and Fitz are going to do what, exactly, if they find us?”

Hunter yanked on her public hair with his teeth, hard enough to make Jemma yip, even though the little bite of pain was more than welcome. “Fitz is working on the micro-whatever-thingy, he’s been bent over it since five this morning and will hate being interrupted, and Bobbi’s been typing since breakfast on those damn expense reports…” Hunter trailed off and squinted at Jemma.

She tried to look innocent, which was impossible when she was sprawled on the bed naked under one of her boyfriends. “I know what they’ve been up to.”

“Minx,” he said, bypassing where she wanted him to be licking to instead nuzzle her inner thigh. “You want to be caught.”

She knew her lower lip had poked out in a pout. “They were busy yesterday too, and the day before that. I _miss_ them.” Jemma has been busy as well, she had a report she was working on, and Hunter had his consulting as well, but Bobbi and Fitz had been so preoccupied lately that Jemma had started to feel a little lonely.

Hunter’s mouth drew up into a crooked smile. “Supposed I better get to work if I’m going to make you scream.” He scrambled back up her body, kissing her soundly as he slid his hard cock over her clit. She wiggled against him, the hair on his chest rough against her nipples. Jemma loved how very sturdy he felt under her hands, strong muscles, broad chest. Hunter always tried to shield her from the worst of things, but what she loved most is how his rough hands would care for her, gentle and sweet but quick with a swat if she wanted one. He’d make her breakfast in bed, iron her work clothes, or chase raccoons away from the outside bins at three in the morning.

With a grunt, Hunter rolled off her, but Jemma had barely time to gasp in shock as cold air pebbled her nipples before he was back, nipple clamps in his hand.

“The AC’s doing my work for me,” he said, tweaking a nipple before bending down to draw it into his mouth. The hot, needy suction made her grip onto the sheets and the scrape of his stubble against the sensitive skin of her chest made her mewl. “Oi, you’ll need to be louder than that.” He sat back and clipped one of the nipple clamps in place.

The sharp nip quickly changed into searing pleasure that settled into a throb between her legs.

It made her other nipple more sensitive and she cried out louder as Hunter sucked on it, and again as he set the clamp in place. The chain between the clamps tugged at both just enough to send sharp sparks of pleasure shooting through her.

“Let’s see how wet you are,” Hunter said, pushing her thighs wide, in rather the same tone of voice one used when one checked to see if your flowers needed watering.

She ran her foot down his side and over his tight arse. “Very.”

“I’m going to have to do a taste test, just to be sure.”

She snorted as he dropped down flat on the mattress, his face right in her pussy. With the nipple clamps on, the first swipe of his tongue had her nearly levitating off the bed and she had no idea what kind of noise she made. Hunter hummed approval and that also felt fantastic.

His fingers found her channel and he pressed in while greedily licking and sucking her clit and Jemma knew he was doing his best to send her over the edge fast. His best was very good.

He worked her mercilessly, the twin pinches of the nipple clamps heightening every tap of his tongue and slide of his fingers.

Jemma’s back bowed off the bed as she came with a hoarse yell, bliss arcing through her like lightning.

She fell back to earth, landing safely on the bed with Hunter still between her knees. He stroked one finger along her slit and she nearly came again, her moans deep and throaty.

The door swung open, and Jemma turned her head. Bobbi stood there in her work attire, her hair up in a messy bun held in place with a pen and the reading glasses she hated anyone seeing perched on her nose. With her pencil skirt and silky white blouse, she looked like a very sexy librarian.

Hunter hummed and nosed Jemma’s pussy. “I think your girlfriend likes the look, Bob.” He twisted his hips to the side and curled a fist around his erection, stroking slowly. “I like it too.”

Bobbi’s lips thinned and she stepped back into the hallway.

Frowning, Hunter looked up at Jemma, who could only shrug. If Bobbi walked off, there was nothing they could do.

The squeak of the hinges on Fitz’s office door echoed down the hallway.

“What the bloody hell?” Fitz said. “You can’t just march in here when I’m doing delicate work.” His voice got louder like he was walking down the hallway. Bobbi, holding him by the arm, pushed Fitz into the bedroom. His hair curled in a tousled mess and he had lighted magnifiers on his face. Bobbi turned him to face the bed.

Much to Jemma’s satisfaction, he yanked the glasses off his nose.

“Are you deaf?” Hunter asked Fitz, turning over and using Jemma’s mound as a pillow while continuing to play with his cock.

Fitz’s face scrunched up as he pulled his t-shirt off. “Deaf?”

“I think he is,” purred Bobbi, who hadn’t removed a stitch of clothing yet. She crawled into the bed to kneel beside Jemma, one manicured hand trailing down Jemma’s chest to play with the chain between the nipple clamps. Jemma sighed in relief and shared a triumphant look with Hunter.

“I’m not deaf.” Fitz pushed his trousers and pants down, still managing to look like a grumpy engineer while naked and sporting a rapidly hardening erection.

Bobbi jerked the chain, tugging hard at one nipple and making Jemma moan. “You have to be, Jems nearly screamed the house down.”

“I wasn’t that loud,” Jemma said, a little defensively, it’s been a completely non-scripted expression of pleasure. Bobbi’s fingers trailed back up to Jemma’s mouth and she slid her forefinger in. Jemma sucked obediently. If this was how Bob wanted to keep her quiet, she was fine with that.

Bobbi smiled fondly at Jemma. “I heard you downstairs on the other side of the house.” Jemma flicked her tongue against the tip of Bobbi’s finger. “Naughty,” Bobbi said, her smile widening.

The bed dipped as Fitz joined them, he paused to run his tongue over one of Jemma’s nipples, making her shiver, then headed straight for Hunter, who slid himself out from between Jemma’s legs. They curled around each other, Fitz eagerly licking at Hunter’s lips which were still coated with Jemma’s juices. She loved how they all shared each other, even when they weren’t all touching.

Bobbi bent over while trailing her wet finger down Jemma’s neck to a nipple. Her lips hovered over Jemma’s. “That makes you all mine.”

Jemma cupped Bobbi’s face, stroking her soft cheek, then reached up to snatch the pen from Bobbi’s hair, sending the gold waves tumbling around both of them. “There,” Jemma whispered. “That’s all I wanted, for you to let your hair down.

Beside her and Bobbi, the boys moaned in tandem, making Jemma smile at the way they shamelessly enjoyed themselves. It’d taken the four of them more than a little work to be so comfortable together.

Bobbi rolled her eyes at Jemma. “You’re about to get a spanking, brat.”

“I should hope so.”


End file.
